


Guy Baes

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Memes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Memes, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are best friends. One day, because they're super close (and they may or may not be in love with each other) they have an idea.Oneshot/drabble





	Guy Baes

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert said very casually one day. "We should date. It would totally be awesome." Not as awesome as me though, he added silently to himself. Heh, of course not.

"But that would be gay." Matthew deadpanned.

"What? No it wouldn't! Just think about it." Gil leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed at his best friend.

"Okay, okay, fine." Matthew sighed. "We're like, each other's guy baes then."

"...we're gays." Gilbert finished. Matthew stared at him. He could see him struggling not to smile. In the end, the smile won. Damn, he was adorable.

"Whatever, Gil, sure." He said finally, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll be your guy bae."

Then he grabbed his hand and started to walk again, like nothing had happened. In his head, Gil fistpumped. Mission accomplished.


End file.
